


Christmas Snapshots (or lack thereof)

by DebbieF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Involves a downsized 7 yr. old Daniel Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early season<br/>No warnings<br/>Disclaimer: You've got to be kidding! Me own the franchise. What a laugh. LOL! </p>
<p>See note at bottom.</p>
<p>++++</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Snapshots (or lack thereof)

_Stargate Command_

This was the day General Hammond had designated to have group Christmas photos taken. Carter was the one in charge of keeping the show going as Daniel helped her check her clipboard for times of the next groups session. There were just too many personnel to gather into one picture.

After several hours of this, Carter finally finished and told the general she'd have the pictures developed later that day. Unfortunately no one had checked the digital camera she had used and when Carter went to print out the pictures, to her dismay, where a picture should have been it was blank. Feeling sick that she'd have to go through all this again, Daniel had an idea.

Having time on his hands, Daniel had tagged along with Sam and could clearly see how disappointed she was that the camera hadn't worked. "Wasn't Siler off to the side video taping everything?"

"Yeah," Sam didn't know where Daniel was going with this so she waited for more.

"Couldn't you somehow grab them from the video and turn them into pictures?"

Lifting the small boy up in the air, Sam planted a kiss on Daniel's cheek. "Anyone ever tell you that you're a genius?"

"All the time," Daniel retorted drolly, rolling his eyes. He watched her zip out of the room in search of Siler.

++++

Several hours later Carter had a batch of Christmas pictures done and ready to hand out to all the personnel for their families to enjoy. And it hadn't taken her very long to do as Daniel had suggested. She just had one question for Siler. "Where did you get that camera from that I was using for the pictures?"

Scratching his head, Siler thought about it but came up blank. Then Walter joined them and he posed that same question to him.

"Thor had it last," Walter didn't understand the odd look he got from them both.

"Why would Thor have had that camera?" Daniel asked.

"He wanted to see a sample of how a digital camera worked," Walter pursed his lips. "I believe he took it apart and then put it back together again. We told him he could keep it but he said he'd replicate one for the heck of it later."

"Should have let him keep it," Carter muttered, "for all the good it did me."

"Well things worked out in the end after all, Sam," Daniel grinned.

"Yeahsureyabetcha, as the colonel would say," Carter laughed and tickled Daniel underneath the boy's chin making him bat her hand away.

"I know what we could get for Thor for Christmas," Daniel piped up with.

Exchanging wry looks, Carter, Walter and Siler all looked at the little one pretty sure they knew what Daniel's suggestion was going to be.

"A brand new digital camera with all the bells and whistles on it," Daniel chuckled. "This way he doesn't have to put one together."

Hugging Daniel, Sam laughed. "We'll put that on Thor's wish list, okay?"

"All right," Daniel shrugged. "But Christmas is almost here. We're going to have to get too it."

Observing the youngster skip off ahead of them, the adults shared amused looks.

"Remember when life was dull around here," Siler remarked.

"Actually I can't," Walter replied.

"Well... duller, that is," Siler corrected.

"Oh yeah... that," Walter shrugged. "Sure."

"Ain't a dull moment now with that kid around," Siler took off, whistling all the way down the hall."

Glancing at her watch, Carter grimaced. "Guess I better get to that _wish list_ pretty fast or Thor will miss out."

"Good luck," Walter nodded, thinking of his own Christmas wish list that needed tending too. He wondered if Thor liked Earth candy.

The End

++++

_Note:_

I have no idea if what Daniel suggested could be done by making photos from a video camera film or not. But it fit my story and I ran with it.

 


End file.
